iDo
by theproudseddieshipper
Summary: When A man wants  to propose on icarly
1. iLetter

_can plan it_

SAM"S POV

"Okay that was a gorilla in a bunny suit" Carly said. I laughed the gorilla looked really funny. "Next-" I was interrupted by fredwierd who was jumping and complain. "What Benson" I said annoyed. "Can I do tech time with Freddie?" he begged. "No way iCarly isn't for dorks" I complained. "Yes you may." Carly said. "What?" I said. I'm so getting back at him. "Okay well today were going to talk about hard drives!" I butted in. "Whoops don't care." I said. "SAM! Go on," Carly interrupted. This was boring. Finally Freddie finished his nerd talk. "Well that's all! I'm carly" "and I'm sam and this is icarly!"

Carly's POV

I went down stairs to see what Spencer was up to. "Hey Spence." I said. "Hello their kids, I'm just sleepy." "Hey check out this email we got sent in by some icarly fan." Freddie said. The letter reads

_Dear, Carly and Sam,_

_Hello my name is Gordon birch and I would like to propose to a women named Jodi. I would like to do a performance on iCarly. It would be really cool if I proposed to her on icarly. Please reply back_

_~Gordon_

"Cool this would be totally cool on iCarly" I told Sam. "Yea !" Sam and Freddie said in union. "I pushed Freddie off the chair to reply. "Owwww!" Freddie said. "Oh you have plenty of bones!" I snapped. Sam was clapping. "That's my girl!" I replied to the message.

_Dear Gordon,_

_We would think that would be so sweet if you proposed to Jodi! Please come tomorrow so we can plan it out! Thank's _

_Carly, Sam and Freddie_

"Okay the email was all sent." I cheered. "Ariba!" Freddie said.

The door knocke I went to get it. "Hello?

"This is Gibby open up!"

"Kay!"

I opened it. Then I told ever y one to go in my room so we can find decorations for the next icarly bit. My room was still in shape I loved it ever since they decorated it. "Got the decoration box?" I asked Gibby .

"Yes"

"Okay lets set it in the icarly studio."


	2. iPropose

**Chapter twooo! Hey So I finished chapter one and there is a lot of grammer mistakes but this is fan fiction so it doesn't make a difference**

**Summary:** Gordon Birch, a middle-American man in his late 20's wants to come on iCarly and propose to his girlfriend "Jodi Flooger" who is a typical Middle-American looking Girl in her 20's, live on the iCarly Web cast.  
She says 'yes', so Gordon decides he wants to sing a song he wrote for Jodi. But Gordon stands there like a deer in headlights with the music going, so a panicked Gordon drops the microphone and runs off stage.  
But soon after, Jodi decides to marry Spencer. Can Carly and her friends change Jodi's mind to marry Gordon instead of Spencer before her and Spencer, sign the marriage documents on their wedding day?

Freddie's POV

It was the morning and I had to get ready for school. I arrived seeing Carly and Sam. Sam was giggling. I rolled my eyes. I see something evil happening. I opend my locker and green goo blasted at me with a bag of raw eggs which I was allergic to. "WHO THE HECK DID THIS!" I shouted. "Gotcha!" Sam pranced around laughing I got so mad. "Alright if you think this is funy! "What'ss the matter BENSON?" she said. "BE QUIET PUCKETT. I AM VERY ALLERGIC TO THIS AND I THINK MY ALLERGY'S ARE ACTING UP!"

"Chill it was just a joke" sam pleaded

"I'm tired of this!"

"Pff whatever."

"Freddie benson what did you do your going to the principal's office right now" Mr. Howard yelled.

"Don't' ever come near me again puckett!" I yelld

Sam rolled her eyes.

Sam's POV

"Ehh who cares" I said to me self

"Hey Sam" Carly said

"Hey"

"where's Freddie"

"I'm right here carly" he said he didn't bother to look at me. "Where did you go freddork?"

Without a reply or rolling his eyes he just looked at the board still. I think he's really mad

But it was just a joke why did he take it seriously. Then I knew what hit me. It was the allergic reaction! I looked at him and his face was swollen. I need to stop pranking him.

The day passed and then we had a meeting with Gorden. We all went to the icarly studio and planned everything. "So I have a song I wrote for Jodi I want to sing this for her." "Okay " carly said then this is the song. "And I want you and sam to wear the dress I picked out and Fredward.." …"Freddie" Freddie corrected Gorden "To wear a suit I picked out."

We all then agreed on what to do.

The next icarly

Carly's POV

"Hey I'm Carly"

"I'm Saaaaaam!"

"Tis icarly!"

Sam pressed the cheering botton on her remote. "Now your wondering why we're all dressed up" I said. "Jodi come out here" sam said. Jodi came out confused. "What going on?" she said. "you'll know" Gordon came out. "Cue the music Fredstone!" Sam said. Freddie ignored her. "Um Freddie turn on the music. It turned out. Then gorden dropped the mic screamed and ran out of the icarly studio.


	3. iDecide

**Halla! This is chapeter 3**

**Gorden has left the stag :O!**

Normal POV

Sam looked at carly really shocked. "Dude what just happened." Sam asked Carly saw Jodi disappear. "Well she fled." They all looked in disappointment. "That chick just left!"

"Sam I'm going to check on Jodi come with"

"Okay, you coming fredifer"

Freddie just ignored Sam

Sam waved her hand infront of freddie's Face

"Hello?"

No response.

"Freddie you coming" Carly asked

"Yea!"

Sam rolled her eyes in disbelief

They went down stairs and saw Spencer flirting with Jodi

"Spencer lets get married!" Jodi shouted

"WHAT?" all four of them said in unison

Spencer's POV

Is this girl crazy? I saw gorden laying there moaning. "Uhhhh" "It that a yes?" "OKAY!"

Okay I am not ready to marry someone what should I do? I went upstairs. "Carly!"

"What?"

"C'mere!"

"Okay"

"Look I don't want to marry her im so not ready to marry someone."

"I know that's why I got a plan." I raised one of my eyebrows up.

Arturina GarciaArturina Garcia


	4. iPractice

**Guys this is chapter 4 yay! So I am gathering all the discripitions and rumors to make this story so here it is!**

Normal Pov

"Okay Lets go to the studio and help Gordon over come his fear of stage fright." Carly said. "That'll be hard." Spencer muttered. "Whatever."

Carly and Spencer went downstairs to get Sam, Gorden and Freddie.

Jodi left so then they went to the studio to practice.

"Okay so I'm going to make a song and your going to sing it" Carly explained.

"Me, Carly, Spencer, and Fredwich are going to be the audience."

"Okay then lets start the lyrics." Gorden said

Gorden and Carly practiced the song until they got it right.

"Okay now lets pretend were on iCarly" Sam said

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm sam"

"And this is icarly!"

"Were dreams cometrue."

"Okay now we are going to have were going to have out friend Gordon to sing on iCarly!" Carly clapped

Gordon came out. Freddie then played the music the music. Gordon sighed. "I can't do this."

Carly looked down. "Here try singing alone" So Gordon did that. "Okay! Call Jodi to come!" Carly whispered. Gorden went in the back of the room. The doorbell rang. Sam ran down stairs to get. "Hey Jodi!"

"What did you want me to come for?"

"You will see."

Jodi and Sam ran upstairs. "sing again!" Carly snapped

So then Gordon sang the lyrics again.

Sam Turned Gordon to Jodi after the song. Gordon saw Jodi Smiling and he screamed.

**That's the end of that chapter stay tuned fo the next chapter!**

Arturina GarciaArturina Garcia


	5. iOvercome

**Guys this is chapter 5 remember this is JUST my version I do not own icarly Dan Schneider does duhhh**

**Gorden's POV**

"So you heard?" I asked her

She nodded her head. "That song you wanted me sing is beautiful! I was supirsed. "Well the problem was that I was really afraid to sing it out loud. Carly kinda got me over my fear, but I want to overcome it.

"Okay so then on the next icarly you will do your performance." I nodded. Then I hope Jodi would then want to marry me.

Freddie's POV

We then went down stairs to Escort Jodi and Gordon.

Then we went to watch girly Cow. "Can we watch the Amanda show?" I asked? "No it's the new episode of Girly Cow" Carly said.

"Be a good dork and get Mamma some ham." Sam asked

I'm not getting anymore insults and pain beucase I'm not talking to her this is great. Well actually I kinda miss when those insults shot at me. I just ignored her. I don't wait any names to be barked at. "Frednub how long can you keep this up?" Sam questioned." Well ignoring her until NEVER!

Carly's POV

It was getting night and I was tired. Non-stop of girly cow. Freddie's mother came in to take Freddie home. "I'm spending the night here." Sam Demanded. "Okay but don't empty our fridge again.

"I will not promise." She smirked. I rolled my eyes

We then headed upstairs to my room. Sam used that mini trampoline and jumped on my bed. I wouldn't share a same bed with her….because she kickes and stuff so I took her sleeping bag.

I thought

_Tomorrow. Icarly. Proposal. I hope Gordon doesn't freak out like he did last time. Or then Jodi wont marry him. _

That night I just tossed and turned thinking. I gently closed my eyes and drifet in my sleep.

***Carly's Dream***

We were all at the wedding. I saw Freddie escorting Sam down the esile. But I should have spencer escorting me down the esile. Weird. Instead I saw Gordon just standing there. I had flowers in my basket. Weird im a flower girl. Then I saw spencer and Jodi getting married. Spencer told me that I had to move to Yakima with my granddad. I freaked and woke up from this terrible dream

Gordon MUST over come his fear or its Yakima for me!

That icarly

"Gordon please don't stage fright please!" I begged. "Don't worry, I got it all under control" he said.

"You better." I mumbled.

Cmon carls! Time for icarly." I fixed my dress and went upstairs.

Freddie began the count down. "In 5,4,3,2"

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm sam and we are at?"

"icarly fool!"

"Today were going to to the final proposal!"

Gordon sang the song so nice. Then he knelt down. With a ring. "Jodi flooger, will you marry me?"

Arturina GarciaArturina Garcia


	6. iDo

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately**

**I have been not getting ahold of the PC **

**Disclamier: I do NOT own icarly Dan.S does thankyou**

"Yes, I will!" Jodi yelled. Gordon was jumping in happiness

"Okay now we just have to wait for the wedding." Freddie said

Sam's POV

The wedding

Everyone was taking seat and sitting down. Carly and I were wearing a blue wedding dress, while spencer and Freddie was wearing a tux

I haven't been talking to Freddie for weeks, but today I have to make it up to him.

Normal POV

The preist walked up and said the speech

"Gordon will you take this women to be your bride?"

Gordon smirked. "I Do" and "Jodi will you take Gordon to be your hudband?" "I Do" she said happily. "Now you may kiss the bride." They shared a kissed and then every body danced. The music turned on to a slow dance. This was my time to apologize. "Um Freddie?" I aske quietly. He ignored me. I pulled him into a slow dance. "Look Freddie I am sorry! I don't want to be harsh and rude, though ill still be harsh and rude because you're a dork but I'm sorry!" We danced for a while silently. "Fine I forgive you." I smiled and we dance along.

THE END

Arturina GarciaArturina Garcia


End file.
